1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lures in general and more particularly to lures having a jig to which selected body portions are readily attached and detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ease of construction and to provide lures with a variety of simulated bait, it is highly desirable that lures be provided which have a body which has a natural appearance and feel and which is readily attachable and detachable from a jig. It is also desirable that such a lure move through the water in its normal position; that the body be securely fastened to the jig; that the lure not be highly susceptible to snags; and further, for reasons of accurate simulation as well as safety, that the hook not be exposed. Also, to be practical, the costs of construction must not be excessive.
W. J. Grube, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,955, discloses a lure which is made of resilient rubber and which includes a hook protector. The body portion of the Grube device is molded onto a keeper to prevent separation of the body from the jig. D. D. Scott, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,314, discloses a three piece shank, with attached hook, all of which are embedded in the body, for proper movement through the water, as well as hiding the hook, the providing the esthetic quality desired as well as avoiding snags. Other relevant patents are Falvey, U.S. Pat. Nos. 208,581; Townsend, 2,303,097; Wright, 1,813,722; Boehm, 1,976,695; Deering, 2,218,280; and Firmin, 4,516,352.